madagascarfandomcom-20200222-history
Command Crisis
Plot Skipper informs the team that the big one is coming today at 4:00. He tells them he has buried the plans in a remote part of the zoo where no one goes. Kowalski informs him that the location he indicated is where they are building the new Children's Zoo, and that today is the day that the building starts. They go to retrieve the plans. Skipper goes into a Channel 1 news van, and there are a lot of noises coming from inside. The other penguins, not knowing what is going on in there, try to get Skipper out. But they all have different ideas. When Skipper comes out he falls, unconscious, to the ground, and the penguins abort the mission and take Skipper back to HQ. When Skipper wakes up, he starts acting like a news reporter and says his name is Chuck Charles and that Private is Gil Forbes on weather, Kowalski is Scooter Alvarez on sports and Rico is Bonnie Chang, his assistant on news. Kowalski thinks that the broadcast in that van somehow mimic Skipper's brain into it's signals. The penguins try to get Skipper back to normal, Private tries to show him what Penguins do while Kowalski tries to find a cure. Nothing works and there is only one hour until the big one. Private convinces the others to do the mission without him and they go to the construction site. Skipper was there even when Private said to stay at the HQ. The penguins take over a bull dozer and used it accidentally to dig the plans out. They get the plans but a human took over the van and dumped the dirt back into the crater and were buried alive before they could get out. Rico was able to use tea spoons to hold up the dirt from falling on them but they were still running out of oxygen. They decided to look at the plans, and find a tape recorder. They listened to the message Skipper had about the big one. Skipper said if one of the team were left out, would they be able to succeed in their mission. It also said at the end of the message if the leader was acting like an anchorman. Skipper reveals that he was just faking it to see if the team would succeed in the mission, and they did. At the end, they blast themselves out of the dirt and land back in their HQ. Happy that they succeeded. Transcript Coming soon Songs n/a Online Clips View Episode Nickelodeon Elsewhere *YouTube Ipod File *Click here Download Only *FLV File Lists Operation Code Names *'Operation: Runaway Red' - The gang gets the red balloon a child lost and give it back. *'Operation: Get Skipper Out of the Locked Van' - same as the name. (Private: The name needs work.) Rico Regurgitates *'2 spoons' - to dig up the plans. *'A stick of dynamite' - so the penguins could blast out of the dirt. *'A paper clip' - to unlock the case where the plans were. *'A bundle of dynamite' - to blow the van up, to help Skipper out. Options (given by Kowalski) Trivia *The Central Park Children's Zoo is in construction in that episode and was opened in the episode, In The Line Of Doody. Quotes Photos Category:Episodes